Aime moi, je te fuis
by lasurvolte
Summary: Dean veut partir loin, changer d'air, pourquoi pas le Japon? Ou le Pérou? L'autre bout du monde. Sam devine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, quelque chose avec un ange de leur connaissance. [Destiel]


**Titre : **Aime moi, je te fuis.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing : **destiel

* * *

Dean était entrain de préparer leurs bagages :

\- Allez bouge toi Sam, on ira plus vite à deux.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi on doit partir si vite ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis Sam, j'ai envie de changer d'air, les Etats-Unis c'est devenu ringard, allons voir dans quel merdier ils sont ailleurs.

Sam regarda son frère se débattre avec les sacs, Dean était dans un état de nervosité niveau huit sur l'échelle de Richter.

\- Tu adores ce bunker.

\- Et bien je ne l'aime plus. Sammy aide moi au lieu de rester planté là.

Mais Sam ne bougea pas, il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils :

\- Et les sigles anti-ange que tu as peins partout c'est parce que… ?

\- Pour que les anges nous fichent la paix bien entendu, c'est à ça qu'ils servent.

Après un soupire, Sam s'approcha de son frère et l'aida à fermer le sac avec lequel il bataillait depuis deux minutes :

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Dean resta silencieux six secondes de trop avant de dire :

\- Non rien.

Il s'était passé quelque chose.

Dean se transformait en courant d'air, courait partout dans le bunker pour ne rien oublier, puis décidait que ce n'était pas grave d'oublier quelque chose, puis changeait d'avis et regardait les tranches de livres au cas où l'un d'eux aurait vraiment pu leur servir. Sam soupira, Dean ne lui expliquerait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il veuille déserter à ce point, mais il connaissait quelqu'un qui lui raconterait peut-être. S'il était concerné. Il y avait beaucoup de chances qu'il le soit.

Sam sortit du bunker laissant Dean faire des projets d'avenir au Pérou, seul. Une fois à l'extérieur il appela Cas, espérant que l'ange réponde à son appel – il répondait plus facilement à Dean.

Cas vint.

\- Sam.

\- Salut Cas.

Castiel regarda derrière Sam comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

\- Ton frère n'est pas là. Constata-t-il.

\- Il est dans le bunker.

\- Je ne peux pas y entrer.

\- Non, il a peint des sigles anti-anges partout. Tu as une explication à me donner pour ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'ange avoua :

\- Je crois que c'est de ma faute.

\- Tu peux me raconter ?

\- J'ai dis quelque chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas du dire, mais je pensais que c'était comme ça que l'on faisait, je ne suis pas très doué pour comprendre certaine chose, les humains sont compliqués.

\- Mon frère encore plus. Tu lui as dis quoi ?

Cas répondit sincèrement :

\- Je lui ai dit « je t'aime ».

\- Tu lui as dit… Okay… Tu… Aimes mon frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu lui as dit, comme ça, sans pincette ?

\- Exactement, je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait des pincettes pour dire ce genre de chose. La prochaine fois j'en emmènerai.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Tu lui as dit et c'est tout ?

\- Oui. Enfin je lui ai dis après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Tu… Quoi ?

\- J'ai embrassé Dean et je lui ai dis je t'aime.

Sam bugga.

Bon au moins il savait maintenant ce qui arrivait à Dean.

\- Cas… Tu ne pouvais pas y aller plus doucement ?

\- Murmurer ?

\- Non ! Je ne sais pas… Essayer de lui faire comprendre les choses, moins franchement ? Tu vois ? Le laisser s'habituer à l'idée.

Cas ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas évident pour lui d'agir de cette façon, plus subtil. Sam soupira, évidemment, l'ange avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Surtout en ce qui concernait Dean.

\- Okay, écoute, là Dean est en train de paniquer totalement.

\- Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

\- Il parle déjà de s'enterrer dans un pays au bout du monde, le plus loin possible de toi.

\- Il veut me fuir ? Il ne m'aime pas alors.

Le visage de Castiel se décomposa, et Sam eut de la peine pour lui.

\- Ce n'est pas ça Cas. Je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je crois que Dean a surtout peur de te faire du mal, ça le panique de se dire que tu puisses l'aimer alors qu'il ne te mérite pas.

\- Il me mérite.

Sam poussa un soupire et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon sang ! Ca va être difficile de lui faire comprendre ça.

Cas regarda Sam comme s'il était la solution miracle à ce problème :

\- Tu peux lui expliquer non ? Sam il a tendance à t'écouter.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il ne m'écoute jamais.

\- Il t'écoute plus que tu ne le penses.

Sam haussa les épaules :

\- Je vais essayer de lui parler mais je te promets rien, Cas.

xxx

Quand Sam revint au bunker, il trouva son frère entrain de commander des billets d'avion avec une de leur fausse carte bleue.

\- Dean…

\- Tu vois Sam, en quelques heures on peut se retrouver à l'autre bout du monde sans problème. Ca ne te dirait pas d'aller au Japon, parait qu'ils ont des monstres pas mal là bas.

\- Dean arrête ça.

\- Quoi ?

\- Cas m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé.

Dean sembla se renfermer sur lui-même, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche se plissa, il se durcit, son armure anti-choc-je-ne-veux-pas-parler-de-sentiment venait d'être installé.

Sam tira une chaise et s'assit dessus, en face de son frère.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé. Marmonna Dean.

\- Il t'as embrassé et dit qu'il t'aimait.

Dean ferma violemment le clapet de l'ordinateur et se leva, prêt à fuir.

\- Dean, ça ne sert à rien de fuir.

\- Je ne fuis pas… Je change d'air.

\- Tu fuis parce que tu as peur.

Dean qui tournait le dos à Sam fini par revenir vers lui et le fixer droit dans les yeux :

\- Moi ? Peur ? Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ?

\- A mon frère qui flippe à l'idée qu'un ange puisse l'aimer. Que qui que ce soit puisse l'aimer.

\- La ferme Sam, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Cas ne m'aime pas, il… Se trompe. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Cas comprend quelque chose de travers.

\- Cas a très bien compris, Dean.

Dean serra les poings :

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il m'aime okay ? Aucune !

Sam n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Dean fuyait déjà, claquant la porte de sa chambre assez fort pour faire comprendre que la discussion était close. Ad vitam eternam. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas vraiment fonctionné de parler à Dean…

L'avantage c'est que Dean abandonna cette idée folle de partir. Il resta cloîtré une semaine complète dans le bunker, protégé par les sigles. L'ambiance était plutôt sombre, Dean étant d'une humeur plus que massacrante, Sam avait l'impression d'étouffer et parti faire quelques courses. Cas le trouva.

\- Alors ?

\- Ca ne s'est pas très bien passé, je suis désolé. Dean pense que tu as mal compris.

Cas soupira et sembla se vider de toute trace de joie. Sam se dit que son frère détesterait le voir comme ça.

\- Laisse lui du temps Cas.

\- Combien ?

\- Aucune idée.

\- Est-ce que je ne le verrai plus jamais simplement parce que je l'aime ? Est-ce qu'il a conscience que j'ai justement envie de le voir ?

Sam ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour le rassurer. Il se pouvait très bien que Dean décide de l'ignorer un bon bout de temps et ensuite de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de problème, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu.

Comme si Cas ne l'aimait pas.

\- Dean, abruti, marmonna-t-il quand Cas désespéré préféra disparaître.

Pour venger l'ange, Sam n'acheta pas de tarte à son crétin de frère.

xxx

Cet après-midi là, Dean regardait une de ses séries débiles qu'il affectionnait – tout en faisant semblant de ne pas du tout aimer. Sam en profita pour détruire les sigles anti-ange, il fallait que Cas voie Dean, qu'ils se parlent, qu'ils arrangent leurs problèmes. Que Dean accepte une bonne fois pour toute qu'il pouvait être aimé. Cas devait surveiller le bunker parce qu'aussitôt les sigles détruit, il apparu devant Dean, le faisant sursauter.

\- Hello Dean, fit Castiel avec moins d'assurance que d'habitude comme s'il s'excusait d'être là.

\- Cas… Comment tu…

Comprenant presque immédiatement, Dean se tourna vers Sam qui lui fait un petit geste de la main :

\- Sam, tu vas me le payer.

\- C'est ça, bon je vous laisse, j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- SAM !

Mais Sam avait déjà passé la porte du bunker. Dean évita soigneusement le regard de Cas, il zappa des chaînes sur la télé comme s'il était tout à fait calme, comme _s'il s'en foutait_ de la présence de l'ange.

\- Dean…

Dean appuya rageusement sur une autre chaîne.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que ce que je t'ai dit t'a blessé ?

La télécommande toujours tendue vers la télé, Dean soupira :

\- Mais non, tu ne m'as pas blessé.

\- Alors pourquoi tu sembles m'en vouloir ?

Dean grogna :

\- Tu t'es trompé okay ? Ca arrive. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu confonds, on n'est pas dans un film. C'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas.

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé, Dean.

\- Et bien fait comme si !

Les doigts de Dean serraient tellement fort la télécommande qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait la broyer.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Demanda Cas en s'approchant de lui.

Dean ne répondit rien. Ses yeux scrutaient l'écran sans vouloir s'en détacher, moyen de fuir, moyen d'éviter Cas. Sa main tremblait.

\- Dean, si tu dis que tu ne veux plus me voir, alors je partirai, je ne t'embêterai plus. Je ne viendrai plus jamais. Je sais que tu pourras te débrouiller sans moi, tu le faisais avant de me connaître, tu le feras après.

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux ainsi en effet.

Le coup fit mal. On pouvait donc bien blesser un ange avec des mots.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Dean lança la télécommande par terre avec tellement de force qu'elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends ça compliqué Cas ? On s'amusait bien non ? C'était fun tous ensemble, toi, Sam, moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis que tu m'aimes ? Il n'y a rien à aimer en moi, rien ! Tout ce que je touche, je le brise, tous les gens que j'approche meurs ! Pars, crois-moi, ce sera bien mieux pour toi.

\- Mais pas pour toi.

\- Et alors ? Est-ce que ça compte réellement ?

Cas prit le poignet de Dean, qui gardait son poing serré comme s'il tenait encore la télécommande, ses yeux toujours fuyant.

\- Pour moi oui. Pour moi tu comptes réellement.

\- Cas… Va-t-en, ce sera mieux pour toi.

L'ange ne partit pas, pas tout de suite, il avait l'impression de toucher quelque chose :

\- Dean je ne veux pas partir, je veux être près de toi. Tu en vaux la peine.

\- Je n'en vaux pas la peine, je… Cas il n'y a rien de bien en moi, rien à sauver, rien à aimer, rien !

Et enfin il leva ses yeux vers Cas.

\- Rien, cria-t-il avec toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même.

Castiel l'embrassa. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, rien à dire. Aucune parole n'aurait pu exprimer ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Alors passionnément il s'accapara les lèvres de Dean.

Toutes ces choses bonnes qu'il y avait en Dean, toutes ces choses qui valaient tellement la peine qu'on se batte pour lui, Cas les voyait lui. Bien sûr qu'il méritait d'être sauvé, d'être aimé, bien sûr qu'il méritait Castiel.

Dean ne repoussa pas, Cas, au contraire. Il s'accrocha à lui, comme on se cramponne à la dernière prise avant de tomber dans le vide. Ses mains tiraient sur ses cheveux. Le baiser était tout sauf calme. Passionnel, presque violent. Dialogue silencieux, bouche contre bouche. _Ne m'aime pas Cas, je vais te détruire_. **Laisse moi t'aimer Dean, tu en vaux la peine**.

Castiel poussa Dean contre le mur, et appuya son corps contre lui. Les dents de Dean sur sa bouche. _Tu vois Cas, je suis blessant_. **Je vois Dean, tu es mordant. **

Sans se séparer, leurs mains devinrent caressantes, brûlantes, puis s'emmêlèrent entre elles. **Je te tiens Dean, tu vois, je te tiens**. _Ne me lâche pas Cas_, _ne me lâche pas._

xxx

Dean était enroulé contre Cas et Cas le tenait fermement contre lui. Leurs fringues étaient parsemées partout dans le bunker et ils étaient allongés sur le lit de Dean.

\- Est-ce qu'on ne vient pas de faire une grosse bêtise là ? Marmonna Dean.

Cas embrassa la tempe de Dean :

\- Je veux bien faire ce genre de bêtise. Dit l'ange.

Dean rit. C'était léger et sincère, c'était comme s'il avait lâché un poids derrière lui, perdu quelque chose de lourd qu'il traînait comme un boulet.

\- Tu n'as pas peur ? Murmura-t-il.

Cas réfléchit et répondit.

\- Si j'ai peur. J'ai peur que tu t'échappes, que tu disparaisses, j'ai peur que dès que je vais tourner le dos tu vas en profiter pour partir. J'ai peur que tu ne me crois pas. Dean, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te voir.

Dean ferma les yeux un moment puis dit :

\- Il y a des chances que ça arrive.

\- Je sais.

\- Une fois qu'on sera séparé. Il y a des chances que je panique et que je fasse mes valises et celles de Sam et que je m'échappe pour de bon.

\- Je sais, répéta Cas en serrant plus fort Dean sans tout à fait s'en rendre compte.

Quelques minutes de silence puis Dean murmura :

\- Mais il y a aussi une chance que je reste.

Cas sourit, et Dean vint l'embrasser. Doucement, tendrement, frissonnant.

Peut-être qu'il allait rester.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon je viens d'écrire cette fic qui m'est venu hier soir avant de m'endormir, je ne sais pas quoi en penser et je suis désolée (ou pas) pour cette fin ouverte. A vrai dire j'avais une idée de fin horrible où on voyait Dean partir dès que Cas avait le dos tourné, justement, j'ai choisi cette alternative. On ne sait pas finalement ce qu'il va se passer, mais il y a une chance qu'il reste, c'est déjà ça.

Je voulais un truc sur le fait que Dean se déteste tellement qu'il est incapable d'accepter l'amour de Cas, parce qu'il ne le comprends pas, parce qu'il pense aussi que c'est impossible qu'on l'aime. Et malgré ça je voulais que Castiel arrive à fissurer son armure, à se faufiler quelque part vers son cœur, à le toucher et lui montrer qu'il le tient, qu'il ne le laisse pas, qu'il en vaut la peine. Oui bon je sais pas pourquoi je suis entrain de faire une explication de la fic que vous venez de lire et que vous avez très bien compris. Je m'emmêle, mais je voulais que Dean puisse croire même quelques secondes qu'on peut l'aimer.

Et… Ben j'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite fic, voilà.


End file.
